


Главное — вместе

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: на заявку Rileniya "про разные и одинаковые привычки", но получилось немного не о том





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Iris M

На самом деле Зоро любит поесть. Усиленные тренировки требуют уйму сил, а силы берутся из мяса, это Луффи знает не хуже, чем то, что его дьявольский фрукт — это Гому Гому но Ми. Санджи много готовит не только потому, что команда большая, а в желудке у их капитана чёрная дыра. Мечник капитана команды Соломенной Шляпы должен быть в форме. А потому — всегда сыт.

На самом деле Луффи любит выпить. Но только в хорошей компании и под настроение. Вино или саке — не важно. Он почти не пьянеет, хотя Зоро утверждает, что глаза у него начинают по-особенному блестеть, а смех становится мягким и низким, и целоваться с таким Луффи — как бочку спиртного выпить. Если неострожно по незнанию, то можно захлебнуться и потерять координацию, разум, себя.

Зоро мечник. Его оружие — катаны. Он мастер меча, он воин. Луффи не любит оружие. Он сам, его кулаки и тело, изменённое Парамецией, и есть оружие. Но он не считает себя воином, ведь он толком даже с кухонным ножом обращаться не умеет. Зато он любит смотреть, как Зоро поит свои клинки саке. Зоро и катаны — это священнодействие. Это красиво и правильно. Это успокаивающе. Свою силу Луффи рассматривает исключительно для пользы дела. Не она определяет его жизнь, хотя во многом помогает.

Если Луффи любит сидеть на носу корабля и смотреть вперёд, то Зоро предпочитает одиночество у себя наверху, в вороньем гнезде. Он должен видеть дальше капитана, чтобы в нужный момент предупредить об опасности, защитить — или обрадовать хорошей новостью.

С ориентированием на местности у Зоро всё плохо. Но он не боится потеряться: людской язык выведет из любых ебеней. Он идёт куда глаза глядят, но всегда находит в итоге нужное место. И нужного человека.

Луффи не боится потеряться, потому что у него всегда есть цель. Он ведёт, за ним идут. Он не может взять и потеряться, не имеет права. Как и потерять. Поэтому когда он остаётся совсем один, то сходит с ума. Но всегда находится тот, кто подскажет новую дорожку. А цель Луффи найдёт сам.

Зоро друг. И немного больше.

Луффи капитан. И не только.

Они оба пираты.

Луффи не задумывается, чего в них больше, сходства или различий. Главное — они вместе.


End file.
